barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
On Again, Off Again
On Again, Off Again is the 2nd episode from Season 8 of Barney & Friends. It first aired on Tuesday, September 16, 2003. And barneyallday will add more words about hats, shoes, and many other words for the transcript for the On Again, Off Again (Barney Says Segment) right now. Plot Baby Bop brings her favorite teddy bear with her dress up today so Barney and the kids help her find something to wear while learning about on and off. Review ::We've got lots and lots of shoes and they're really, really neat ::With so many kinds to choose when we put them on our feet. ::And they always come in twos. ::We've got shoes. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Nick *Beth *Mario *Sarah Cast from Barney's story of "The Princess and the Pea" * Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Silly Hat #Me and My Teddy #We've Got Shoes #Happy Dancin' #Twinkle Little Lighting Bug #I Put a Smile On #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Are You Sleeping? / Are You Sleeping? (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This is the first Season 8 episode to not contain any Third Generation songs. *This episode, and "A World of Friends" are the only two Season 8 episodes that were written by Mark S. Bernthal. *The PBS version of this episode was released on VHS and DVD on Tuesday, December 9, 2003 as "Barney's On and Off Fun!". *When the PBS version of this episode was originally released on VHS and DVD in the United States, and Canada on Tuesday, December 9, 2003, they Season 7-8 Barney Says Segment is used. However, When the PBS version of this episode was re-released on DVD and VHS in the United States, and Canada on Tuesday, June 21, 2005, and on DVD in the United States, and Canada on Tuesday, July 17, 2007, the ending segment of Barney A Helping Hand for Growing Children" is used. And Also when the PBS version of this episode was released on DVD on Tuesday, July 17, 2007, the Season 7-8 Barney Says Segment is used along with the ending segment of Barney A Helping Hand for Growing Children". *This PBS version of this episode could be include on the Barney & Friends Episode DVD released in the United States, and Canada in 2014 along with the 2004 Season 9 episode, "I'm a Builder!", the 2006 Season 10 episode,"Singing", and 2007 Season 11 episode, "The Magic Words" called "" *Also The PBS version of this episode was also released on the Hit Favourites UK DVD released in the United Kingdom in Europe on Monday, July 23, 2007 called "Children's Favorites On and Off" containing the ending segment of the Barney Says Segment from On Again, Off Again, and the ending segment of Barney A Helping Hand for Growing Children". *The kind of Barney's happy tap dancing clothes that Barney wears for the song "Happy Dancin" used in this episode were including "Black white shoes, black hat, black vest and a black cane". *The country where this castle for the story of "The Princess and the Pea" lives that everyone mades used in this episode was called *Before the Season 7-8 Barney Says Segment starts on the Barney Says Segment from the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again", a child kid is doing sleeping on the room bed, and Then, a child kid says "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney says!". *During the Barney Says Segment from the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again", It has the words that Barney is saying on the transcript that it says "Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never end. Here's what we did today! hats shoes " *This episode was filmed in the date on the month of the year called *The preview for this episode video is announced by the same announcer girl kid from "Kids for Character Choices Count!" preview, and she works at Texas, USA in the United States. I Love You Transcript *Beth: What a great day. *Mario: And ever finish it was fun. *Barney: (music starts for I Love You) (laughs) It's easy to have fun. With super-dee-duper friends like you. I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands) *Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *(Kids hugging Barney) *(Kids is talking about Thanks Barney) *: Summary at the Back Cover of the original 2003 release of the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode video, "Barney's On and Off Fun also known as "On Again, Off Again" Barney Barney Says Segment Transcript from the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 Episode On Again, Off Again *(spins to the sparkles than a child kid who is *Child Kid: Hey everybody! It's time for Barney says! *(spins to the sparkles, and see the picture of The letters weirling to the circle to the Barney Says and jigging with Barney jump over and picture flew away) *Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never end. Here's what we did today! *(starts the segment, and we see a picture of Beth wearing a hat) *Barney: *(we see a picture of a boxful of shoes) *Barney: shoes *(we see a picture of ) *Barney: *(we see a picture of ) *Barney: *(we see a picture of ) *Barney: *(we see the picture of ) *Barney: *(we see the picture of ) * * * * * * * * * * * * *Barney: * *Barney: *Barney: And remember I love you. Barney A Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment Transcript Version 1 *(Paint with all hands on the white screen) *Annoucer: Every parent needs a helping hand. * * * * *Announcer: And this episode. Barney and his friends learn about. Version 2 *(Paint with all hands on the white screen) *Annoucer: Every parent needs a helping hand. * * * * Annoucner: And this episode. Barney and his friends learn about. * * * * teddy Barney's On and Off Fun! Previews Original 2003 release Opening #Hit Entertainment FBI Warning #Hit Entertainment Interpol Warning #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006 Version) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned After the Feature Presentation For Previews of Other HIT Entertainment videos sceen (2003-2004 Version) #Barney & Friends - Season 8 Funding Credits (Version #1) #Barney & Friends (Season 7 Version) Intro #Episode Title Card Closing #Barney Says Segment (On Again, Off Again) #For More information on Barney & Friends - Visit PBS online at pbskids.org Screen (2002-2004) #Move Your Body (Instrumental) #I Love to Read (Instrumental) #Barney & Friends (Season 8 Version) Credits #Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) #Barney & Friends - Season 8 Funding Credits (Version #2) #PBS Kids Logo (1999-present) #Barney's Best Manners Your Invitation to Fun! Trailer #Barney's Read with Me, Dance with Me Trailer #The Wiggles Space Dancing Trailer #Kipper Fun in the Sun Trailer #Bob the Builder A Christmas to Remember Trailer #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006 Version) 2005 re-release Opening #Hit Entertainment FBI Warning #Hit Entertainment Interpol Warning #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006 Version) #Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children promo #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Barney & Friends (Season 7 Version) Intro #Episode Title Card Closing #Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment (On Again, Off Again) #For More information on Barney & Friends - Visit PBS online at pbskids.org Screen (2002-2004) #Barney & Friends (Season 8 Version) Credits #Barney's Colorful World! Trailer #Barney Just Imagine Trailer #Bob the Builder Getting the Job Done! Trailer #Angelina Ballerina 3 VHS Trailer #The Wiggles Live! Hot Potato Trailer #Thomas and Friends Songs from the Station Trailer #Toddworld 1 VHS and 3 Toddworld stickers book Trailer #Fraggle Rock Live by the Rule of the Rock Trailer #Kipper Puppy Love Trailer #Frances Promo #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006 Version) 2007 re-release Opening # Closing Happy Dancin' from the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 Episode, "On Again, Off Again" Plot When Nick , Barney , and magically turns the caboose stage into Happy Dancin' Transcript *Nick: I don't want to take off my tap shoes Barney. *Barney: Oh. *Nick: I like to pretend that you and i are on a big stage. Putting on a show for lots of people. *Barney: We'd be dancing in the spotlight. *Nick: But we don't have any tap shoes that will fit. Your feet. *Barney: Well are kind of big. (Barney's feet are big) But i bit will find a pare of shoes. That will fit me. If we use your our imagination. *(Barney does magic, and his whole costume, and Then, his shoes, vest, and cane stick appears, and Nick's costume appear, too) *Nick: Wow. *Baby Bop: Oh. Come look at these shoes. *Nick: It's great, Barney. *Barney: Are you ready for a dancing, Nick. *Nick: Yes. (as he throws ) Barney's story of "The Princess and the Pea" Transcript *Barney: This is the story of "The Princess and the Pea". Once upon a time. A handsome prince met a beautiful princess. And wanted to marry her. But the king and queen were worried. *Beth: I want our sun to merry a real princess. Why are just pretending. What if she is only pretending. *Mario: Is there away we can find out. If lady Sarah is a princess. *Beth: I've heard that a real princess can not sleep in a lompy bed. *Mario: The bed in our castle. Is not lumpy. *Beth: This is how we test lady Sarah. Okay. i will put this pea under her mattresses on top. *Mario: Okay. One extra on. Another axtra on. That makes one, two, three mattresses on the bed. On top of the pea. *Beth: Now will see if lady Sarah is a true princess. *Barney: The queen new that lady Sarah was a real princess. She wouldn't be able to be sleep on a mattresses that has any lumps. Even a teny tiny pump. Made buy a teny tiny pea. Under three mattresses. *Barney, Baby Bop and Kids: Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping? Brother John, Brother John Morning bells are ringing, Morning bells are ringing Ding dong ding, ding dong ding. *Barney: Dearing the night. Lady Sarah was very un-compterpole. She tossed and turned. And she got back on the bed. Oh, she was on and off the bed. All night. *Barney, Baby Bop and Kids: Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping? Brother John, Brother John Morning bells are ringing, Morning bells are ringing Ding dong ding, ding dong ding. *Barney: The next morning. The king, queen and prince. Hurried to Sarah's bedroom. *Beth: How do you sleep my dear. *Sarah: I didn't sleep all night. I was on the bed. And off the bed. On the bed. And off the bed. This mattresses has a terrible lump the cat away. *Barney: So the king. The queen. And especially the prince we're happy. Becuase Lady Sarah could feel even a teny tiny pea. Under three mattresses. And that pro. She was a real princess. So the prince merry Lady Sarah. And they all lived happilly every after. The end. *Baby Bop and Kids: Yay!!!!!!!! Cover Arts Original 2003 release Front Cover Back Cover *No Pictures 2005 re-release Front Cover Back Cover *No Pictures 2007 re-release Front Cover * Back Cover *A Picture of Beth and Sarah put on smile mask *A Picture of Barney and Nick to sing "Happin Dancin". *A Picture of Barney, Baby Bop and Kids is a flashlight on in the dark. *A Picture of Baby Bop is a teddy bear. *A Picture of Beth is two hands got paint. Plot from Barney's story of "The Princess and the Pea" from the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" castle in the Category:Barney & Friends